time travellers
by EK98
Summary: Harry's 19 having auror training voldy's dead for two years or that's what everyone thought!(new characters slight change in story. you will like it. my first fanfic P.S I'm not good at summaries. story is way better)


10:24 PM 6/9/04  
  
Eesha Khan,  
  
14 yrs old.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"A SHOCKING SURPRISE"  
  
Our story starts at number four, Privet Drive, where Mrs Dursley was waiting for her husband, Mr Dursley , to come home with thier son Dudley who was coming back from college for the summer holidays.Mrs Dursley was baking a cake at the moment for Dudley as today happened to be his nineteenth birthday. She placed the cake in the oven and went to get the mail. There was nothing in the mail except a couple of bills, a postcard from Aunt Marge saying that she would be visiting in two days, and a letter addressed to her;  
  
Mrs Vernon Dursley,  
  
4, Privet Drive,  
  
Little Whinging, Surrey.  
  
There was no mistake in that but she couldn't think who would write to her for she barely wrote to anyone. she put the letter with the rest of the mail and decided that she would read it later. Just as she was going in the kitchen she heard the crunching of gravel as the Dursley's car drove in the garage. Mrs Dursley went out to greet her massive son. Dudley who had grown more wider over the years and was only a couple of inches more taller. Petunia gave her son a big hug and a kiss while her husband took Dudley's luggage in the house.  
  
When Dudley's luggage had been put in his old room and everyone had washed up.The Dursley's came down to the kitchen to have lunch. While the rest were settling down Mr Dursley picked up the mail. When he got to the letter addressed to his wife he said;  
  
"Petunia dear, you got a letter from someone." he said not taking his eyes off the letter "It looks familiar somehow doesn't it?"   
  
"That's what I thought Vernon when I saw it too, But I can't imagine who it could be from?" she said putting down the beautiful cake she had made for Dudley. " It kind of looks like the one my sister used to send me from school." she said thoughtfully. This even attracted Dudley's attention who was eating his cake savagely.At this Mr Dursley looked shocked at the thought that someone magical could be writing to his wife, for they had nothing to do with anything or anyone magical for a whole year. Ever since thier nephew Harry had moved out.  
  
"But Petunia it couldn't be, could it?" he said testily "Who would be writing to you of thier lot?"  
  
"I don't know Vernon?"she said reaching for the letter "I will just have to find out."  
  
She opened the letter and started to read out loud;  
  
Dear Aunt Petunia,   
  
I'm sending you this letter to inform you that since the house  
  
that I bought needed some fixing due to which I could not stay there   
  
for it interfered with my work. I can't stay at any of my friend's house  
  
for the Weasley's are on holiday and the Granger's are too busy in thier  
  
own work and since Eesha has a reason due to which she could not invite   
  
me to her house I wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a few days.  
  
If you say 'yes' then send me a letter and if you say 'no' then I will come  
  
tomorrow any way.  
  
See you all soon!  
  
Harry  
  
Mrs Dursley put down the letter on the table and looked around at her husband and son. They were both looking as though they had been smacked on the face. No one spoke for a few minutes, then Dudley broke the silence;  
  
"H-He can't come back." he said in a shaky voice "D-Daddy said he was never coming back. How can he come back?"  
  
"He won't put a step in this house Dudders don't worry." said Mr Dursley in a croaky voice. "No sir he won't. we are well finished of him. I for one - WHAT THE?"  
  
Just then an owl swooped through the open window and dropped a letter on the table and swooped out as fast as it had come.The Dursley's were silent for a moment for nothing like this had happened to them for a long time. this time it was Mr Dursley who read the letter;  
  
Mr and Mrs Dursley and Dudley if there,  
  
I have been told that Harry is coming to stay with you   
  
for a few days since everyone else was a bit busy at the moment.  
  
I just wanted to tell you that you better let him stay or I will   
  
have to come there to pay you a visit.  
  
your's sinerely,  
  
Mr Dursley put down the letter and looked at Aunt petunia.  
  
"Well looks like Harry's coming to stay for a few days..." said Aunt Petunia with a weak smile.  
  
That night all the Dursley's went to thier bedrooms early as they had had a very big shock.Mrs Dursley though had a shock at first that Harry was coming to stay was looking forward to meeting him again, Despite the fact that she hated him for being a wizard, he was still her sister's son and sometimes even she sometimes felt glad that she was his Aunt and was there when he needed her and once in a while liked him. With these thoughts she fell asleep.But she was the only one in that house to be happy of Harry's arrival.In his room Dudley Dursley was angry but at the same time scared of Harry's arrival. Harry had always spoiled everything for him by Dudley's opinion. Everytime he was around something bad had happened to him.That was also the reason that he was scared of him.With these thoughts he kept awake for many hours. Mr Dursley on the other hand were thinking of what the nieghbours would say and most of all what Marge would say when she comes here the day after tomorrow. He too fell asleep thinking that atleast today nothing strange is in Privet Drive, How wrong he was!  
  
Down in the street four hooded figures were moving away from number four, trying to stiffle thier giggles. They reached Wisteria Walk and rang the doorbell of one of the houses.It was answered by a batty old lady, she was wearing a hair net, a nightgown and carpet slippers.She smiled as she opened the door and asked the hooded figures to come in.  
  
"So how did it go?" she asked them as they put thier cloaks on a nearby chair."What did they say?"  
  
"Well they were shocked at first but my letter convinced them to make Harry stay for a few days." said a plum girl with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes."I have a way with words you know" she said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah! A way with threatning words if you ask me, eh Eesh..." said a boy with flaming red hair and lots of freckles  
  
"Very funny Ronald" said Eesha  
  
"Oh come on you two" said Hermione "You are supposed to be telling us what happened anyway Eesha"  
  
"Not much I mean they opened Harry's letter, read it, went in a state of shock for a couple of moments, Dudley whined for a few moments then my owl came and Aunt Petunia said that , What was it ,Oh yeah 'Well looks like Harry's coming to stay for a few days...' and they went to bed."   
  
"And"said Harry  
  
"And what?" said Eesha with a slight smile.  
  
"You did say that you were gonna read thier thougths didn't you"replied Harry.  
  
"Really did I?"she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Enough of these games, tell us young lady what were thier thoughts?"said Mrs Figg  
  
"Well Dudley was angry and scared of Harry coming thier" everyone laughed "Uncle Vernon was thinking what Marge would say-" she was cut short by Harry.  
  
"A-Aunt Marge is coming? W-When?" He asked in a shaky voice  
  
"Yeah the day after tomorrow, But don't worry if she gives you a hard time give us a call and we will come right over"she said looking at Harry's pale face.  
  
"Thanks"said Harry  
  
"No problem, anyway Aunt Petunia on the other hand was looking forward to you and was thinking of how she was glad that she was there when you needed her.And how she missed her sister"  
  
"You're kidding"  
  
"No I'm not Harry"  
  
"But she never said anything of the sort to me." said Harry "And I spend all my life with her"  
  
"They were'nt very nice with us either when we went to get Harry for the Quidditch World Cup, remember" said Ron  
  
"Yeah! and didn't they lock Harry in his room once, before our second year." said Hermione thoughtfully  
  
Harry remembered the incident very well when Dobby the house-elf had spoiled or more accurately ruined Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding and for which Harry had to suffer by being locked in his room for almost a week before Ron and his two elder brothers Fred and George had rescued him from thier flying Ford Angela.  
  
"Well Hermione you of all people should understand, I mean I can understand the boys being silly," both Ron and Harry shot angry looks at Eesha "But you should understand that she has always been scared that Harry would turn up as her sister ane day, dead. which no one wants so thats why she was always bad to him in the hope that he would'nt become a wizard and end up dead.'  
  
A shocked silence followed this speech. Eesha looked as though this was common knowledge to all. When they all stayed silent she decided to break the silnce by making a bucket of water magically fall onto Harry as he was looking thouroughly shocked.  
  
"Hey! What the? why did you do that to me?" said Harry drying himself by a drying spell.   
  
"Well I think we should all go to bed as it has been quite an eventful evening for all of you." said Mrs Figg standing up smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah I think she's right. You alright mate" said Ron  
  
"Fine don't bother" replied Harry  
  
"Well I better be going now, I promised my mom I would come by in the afternoon. The whole family's gonna be there I'm so excited we have'nt met eachother for a month you know."said Eesha "What are you all smirking about."   
  
"Well first of all it's midnight." said Ron " And second of all I have'nt met any of my family members for two years and I won't be as excited as you if I met any of them now."   
  
"Well first your time slot is ten hours behind ours so it would be about... two p.m at the moment which gives me only about three hours to get ready." said Eesha getting her cloak "Second our family is close to the extent of irritation so you really can't blame me cause if anything ever happens in our family which is the deepest secret of anyone it would be known to the whole family before two to three hours so you can imagine how close we are."  
  
"And I thought my family was interfering." said Hermione smiling broadly  
  
"Very funnny...don't say anything like that about my family Hermione, they might be interfering but I like them all."Eesha said taking out some floo powder out of a small bag from her pocket "Well see you guy's tomorrow." and she stepped towards the fireplace lit a fire there and spoke "101 eden cottages,Lahore" and vanished into the green flames.   
  
"Well goodnight then"  
  
"Yeah! g'night"  
  
"Same here"  
  
And they all went to sleep upstairs the boys in the room next to Mrs Figg's and Hermione in the one opposite.That night they all slept soundly, as the night had been an exhausting one, the only thing awake that night were Crookshanks and Snowy who were both playing with a fake mouse.Then they both got bored and went to sleep on the couch.  
  
Everyone woke up early the next morning which was a bit strange as they had gone to bed late.they all got dressed a nd had breakfast.Harry packed up his stuff as he would be going to the Dursley's today. Ron and Hermione were staying at Mrs Figg for the week just incase the Dursley's or Aunt Marfe give Harry a hardtime they would be at thier house the moment Harry gave them a call. After the packing was done Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic where they were currently studying, Harry and Ron were getting auror training and Hermione was studying to become a mediwitch she already had a job as a consultant in the Department of Muggle Relations as she was a muggle-born and always was happy to help Mr Weasley.they all apparated to the Ministry as they had passed thier tests three years ago.They all went to thier diffrent classes Harry and Ron to thier Auror training and Hermione to her Mediwitch training. After classes they all went to Mr Weasley's office which now had a magical window like the rest of the offices and was a bit bigger now to look like an office.  
  
"Hi! Mr Weasley how are you today?"said Harry  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry I didn't see you all come in?" replied Mr Weasely "How are studies going?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Horrible"  
  
"Come now Ron they can't be that bad now could they?" said Mr Weasely  
  
So Ron started telling his father about how much work they had to do and how they never got time to do anything else while Hermione started telling Harry that Eesha got an appointment with one of the Department of Departments. At the mention of this Mr Weasely asked Ron to stop talking.   
  
"How did she get an appointment there and most importantly why?" he asked looking shocked for some reason.  
  
"Well she said she had some things she wanted to be sorted, you know she makes new potions some of which work and some which are complete disasters, she probably wanted something to do with that." said Hermione amazed to see Mr Weasely shocked at something like this  
  
" I thought she was in the department of foriegn affairs or was it games and sports?" said Ron thoughtfully also joining in the conversation.  
  
"That's not my point kids you see the Department of Departments controls the whole Ministry ,thier every decision is thought to be correct no one can do anything not even the minister of magic until it is approved by 'them'."said Mr Weasely in a hushed voice.  
  
"What do you mean By 'them' Mr Weasely?" asked Harry  
  
"No one knows what the people in that department look like or even what they are so we can't know what they are, Rumor has it that they are..." he lowered his voice so all three of them had to lean forward to hear the next word "...untochables..."   
  
Harry had no idea what that meant and niether did Hermione by he looks of it, but Ron on the other hand was looking as shocked as Mr Weasely had. Harry started to ask but was cut short by Mr Weasely.  
  
"Not now Harry, come to dinner tonight and I will explain alright."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
THE UNTOUCHABLES  
  
There was a knock at the Dursley's front door and Mrs Dursley went to open it as Mr Dursley came out of the living room wearing his best suit with Dudley who was wearing a dinner jacket. Mrs Dursley opened the door but there was no one there. She was confused. She felt someone go past her but when she turned round thier was no one thier. She closed the door and was about to go back when she heard someone call her from behind.  
  
"Aunt Petunia"  
  
"Who's there"the Dursley's asked in unision  
  
"Me!" and from under his fathers cloak Harry came out as he did all the Dursley's gasped at Harry who was grinning broadly.  
  
"That was a good entrance." said Eesha who had just appeared behind the Dursley's with Ron and Hermione carrying Harry's stuff.  
  
"W-Who are you kids?" said Uncle Vernon looking bewildered  
  
"We are Harry's friends we came here to drop off his things.you know Ron already, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Eesha Khan." said Hermione smiling slightly  
  
"Now Dudley can't tease Harry that he has'nt got any friends now could he." said Eesha to Dudley with one eyebrow raised  
  
"How did you do that, just now?" asked Dudley with wide eyes  
  
"What this!" said Eesha with a smirk and disappeared from infront of the Dursley's and appeared on the stairs behind them.  
  
"Come on you guys we have to Hurry up theres only an hour left before the Weasely's dinner.You know they invited us and we shouldn't be late." said Harry grabbing some of his stuff and going upstairs to put it in his old room  
  
"Harry what exactly do you think you are doing." said Eesha looking offended at something "Apparate it's more faster and I also have to get ready for the dinner you know. Almost all the order is gonna be there including Dumbledore I got the letter a few moments ago and Mrs weasely wants us to be dressed as though we are going to the wedding, well that's what she said in her letter."   
  
So everyone (Ron,Hermione,Eesha and Harry) put harry's stuff in Harry's room in about five minutes. Talked with the Dursley's for a few moments while Harry got redy then went to eachother's home one by one and waited while the ownwer's got ready. They reached The Burrow about ten minutes to spare. All the Weasely's were there Bill, Charlie and even Percy (He came back home and apologised in the summer before Harry's sixth year.) Mrs Weasely had set two large tables outside again as she had done before when Harry came to stay at the Burrowv the summer before his fourth year.Just as they were setting down the dishes Lupin appeared looking as shabby as ever and just as cheery.(other members of the Order had arrived some time before him.)  
  
"Hello everyone, Harry how are studies going?" He said taking a seat right newt to him.  
  
"Fine! so how are you, you look a bit excited what's up?" he asked him  
  
"Nothing is Eesha here, Oh here you are, so any luck on the potion yet?" he said restlessly just as Eesha took a seat beside Harry  
  
"We are almost there, just a couple more days and it will be perfect, I just needed to talk to 'them' about the potion." she said in a hurried voice and she too like Mr Weasely said the word 'them' in a hushed voice  
  
"How would you-"  
  
"Sorry professor but what potion are you talking about, you didn't start working on another silly potion did you?" asked Hermione to Eesha taking a seat beside Ron who was sitting opposite to Lupin.  
  
"It's none of your business Hermione, It's between me and the professor OK. And anyway what if I do make some potions?" said Eesha  
  
"Now, now don't fight you see Eesha has made a potion that could cure a person who has been bit by a werewolf completely, he would become a normal person again. Don't look so doubtful Hermione even Dumbledore has approved it." said Professor Lupin trying to calm down the girls. At the mention of Dumbledore's name there was a crack like a car backfire and behind them stood in night blue clothes today with his half-moon spactacles Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Did someone call me?" he said smiling at all the shocked faces who had turned in his direction because of the loud sound.  
  
"Good evening Professor, we were just talking about the potion that Eesha has made, you know the one I told you about. Miss Granger doesn't seem to believe it's safe." said Professor Lupin giving Professor Dumbledore his seat and taking one on the other side of Eesha.  
  
"Well Miss Granger I shuld tell you that this potion is totally safe and miss Eesha took my opinion before starting it a year ago. She just started where the wolfsbane potion left off. See the wolfsbane potion gives the werewolf the ability to keep his human mind where the potion made by miss Eesha makes the werewolf human as long as he lives, no matter when he recieved the bite. It also makes the children of a werewolf human if they take the potion the only condition is that the person takes it the day of the fullmoon." explained Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor I wanted to ask you about something?" said Eesha to Dumbledore  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well in my department they were saying that we should have a reunion at Hogwarts but were scared that you would say 'no' to them so I thought I ask you before them. What do you think?" she said  
  
But before he could answer there were many loud cracks but instead of people it looked as though smoke had taken the form of people but the smoke vanished as fast as possible and instead stood eight girls in hooded cloaks so that no one could see their faces. They sort of glided towards all of them, who were shocked at the sudden appearance of these people. They stood opposite Eesha who had stood up as soon as she had seen them and looked worried more than shocked to see them here.  
  
"What's happened? Is everything alright?" she said to them breathlessly  
  
They took off their cloaks, eveyone was expecting some mean looking people but instead they saw young girls, they didn't look older than Eesha, a year or two maybe but not more. They all looked very scared and worried. Dumbledore stood up and looked just as worried when he saw the looks on thier faces. One of the girls who was standing at front spoke, she had shoulder length hair with streaks of yellow which were tied in a ponytail, she was a bit plummer than Eesha and spoke to her directly in a hurried voice.  
  
"I went to ask Snape about some Ingredients that I needed for the potion we were working on, I went to Harry's house because he was making it dementor proof you know with his potions and stuff anyway I was about to leave after asking him about ingredients when I heard a crack in the backyard, me and Snape got really suspicious you know for we hadn't told anyone that the backyard wasn't apparation or disapparation proof yet so Snape told me to stay behind a bit just in case someone tried to jump from dehind so I stayed a foot behind well when Snape reached the backyard a big snake leapt on him and wrapped his body around him. I immediently hid myself behnd the bush because I saw someone come, It was a wizard, he came upto Snape and probably expected Harry for when he saw Snape he spoke in a surprised tone. I couldn't see his face it was hooded anyway he asked Snape where was Harry when he didn't tell well then he started using the cruciatus curse on Snape but he still didn't tell so he took off his hood and it was...." the girl stopped talking and looked really scared and pale, she shivered and then mumbled something but no one understood it.  
  
"Who was it?" said Dumbledore with urgency in his voice  
  
"V-Voldemort..." said the girl and sent shivers down everyone's spines  
  
"It can't be him, we killed him, a year ago." said Ron looking terrified at the thought  
  
"H-He's right, we all saw him die." said Hermione  
  
"She's not lying, I believe her." said Eesha wearing her cloak and handing Dumbledore his  
  
"You saw him die you helped us kill him yourself." said Harry who was getting annoyed that why were they all saying that Voldemort was alive when he wasn't. Then Dumbledore tyrned and spoke to everyone's pale faces.  
  
"Voldemort is alive, I believe this lady and I must tell you that this was the reason I came here to inform you that Voldemort hadn't died, he mimiced his death, unfortunately we learned that only last month and by 'we' I mean me, miss Eesha and her friends here.Another thing that I wanted to tell you today was that mis Eesha and her friends are untouchables and there is also a whole school of untouchables who will be joining us at our reunion of Hogwarts.Now if you please miss Anum tell us what happened next..." he said to the girl who had spoken first.  
  
"Well Snape was terrified but still didn't tell Voldemort about Harry's location so Voldemort ordered that giant snake to kill him at that moment I threw an energy ball at the snake to blow it but Voldemort spotted it and made it go the other way well the snake bit Snape and Voldemort apparated when I threw some more energy balls at him with his snake. I took Snape to St.Mungo's he's in the emergency ward. I sent a few more higher untouchable's to Harry's house to do the work left and then I informed my own squad and came here to tell you guys." said Anum who was looking more scared by the moment.Dumbledore then started talking again.  
  
"Well I think I will go and see to Professor Snape as for these ladies and miss Eesha they will stay here and explain everything to you." he said and apparated. Eveyone's attention automatically turned to Eesha and her friends who were looking a bit uncomfortable. Finally Eesha broke the silence in a would-be-cheery voice.  
  
"I think we go inside and talk about it, it's more safe." she said in a bit shaky voice  
  
Everyone took some food and went in the Weasely's living room. Some took seats and some simply sat on the floor, everyone looking at Eesha and her friends. Finally Ron spoke.  
  
"So is it true that you are untouchable's?" he voiced what everyone was thinking  
  
"Yes....." all nine of them said together  
  
"They speak like them for sure, so are you as foul as the last was..." said Moody grumpily  
  
"The last was a man for one thing and anyway he was bad and that's why thier hasn't been any untouchable for eight hundred years, when a bad untouchable is born then no untouchable is born for another eigth hundred years and since our school is getting more untoushable's everyday then it means that there hasn't been a bad untouchable by now and anyway we aren't even from the same continent in which the last untouchable was and if you track down your roots Moody you will find that the last untouchable was from your family so don't go blaming us, alright." said Eesha angrily  
  
"How dare ya say that about my family!" said Moody getting even more angrier than Eesha  
  
"Truth always hurts doesn't it and anyway if you don't believe us check for yourself, and anyway none of you had any problem with Eesha here when you didn't know she was an untouchable, she's still the same person what's the problem if she has a few more powers." said a girl who was came about Eesha's shoulder high with a high ponytail.  
  
"Forget it Kharazan , this has always been the way of the wizarding world they are either scared of the person they don't understand or make him an outcast. They just can't understand people who are diffrent from them in anyway even if its one of them they are still living in the dark ages if you ask me!" said Eesha "And anyway IHarry's knew that already and he didn't have any problem with me."  
  
At the mention of this everyone looked at Harry who wished that the earth would open and swallow him up.  
  
"You knew that she was an untouchable Harry." asked Lupin looking a bit surprised  
  
"Well kinda, I mean I knew that she was a parceltongue and metamorphmagus and animagus and can project her image anywhere she wanted but she never said that she was an untouchable I don't even know what it means." Harry said  
  
"An untouchable is a person or person's that have all the powers of wizards or witches which also include the ones that you just told and they also have many of thier own which the wizarding world can't even imagine in thier wildest dreams and some that we make by joining the rest of our powers so our powers are unlimited, we can do everything possible or impossible." said Kharazan  
  
"Now if anyone has any questions, WHICH are not related to US than we wouldn't be happy but will still answer them 


End file.
